The Horrid Silence
by ShadeOfMidna
Summary: After a major car accident, Gakupo can barely talk, and it is impossible for him to sing. Kaito tries his best to comfort him while he is in his state of depression, worried about the purple-haired samurai. One-shot. Kaito/Gakupo. Don't like, don't read. Sorry.


** Don't hurt me for having a mixed relationship with my other crossovers. Please. Read, Dork-Chops.**

* * *

**The Horrid Silence**

Gakupo let the tears fall as he sat curled up under a blanket. How could this happen to him? _Why _was this happening to him? He was supposed to be the strong, calm samurai that never broke, no matter the pressure. But, with this . . . he could feel his unbreakable soul decaying, slowly, _painfully_, until there would be nothing left. Sobbing hurt. _Crying _hurt. Screaming out of grief for the thing-no, _purpose_-that had kept him alive so far made his heart burn and bubble, gurgling in pain.

He sobbed anyway.

He was not used to being quiet. Sure, Gakupo was a man of few words who seldom said anything when not among friends, but he _loved _music. As a Vocaloid, it was literally what he lived for. And take that away from him . . . what was he worth? Was he just some little nuisance to be tossed out like a minor setback? What _was _he now?

The creak of the door to the bedroom brought him back out of his breaking mind.

"Gack?"

Gakupo looked up, his face stained with tears, yet still angelic, as usual. His long purple hair twitched from the movement, spilling loosely over his broad shoulders. Kaito was peeking his head through the door, his blue eyes looking worried and sympathetic. He buried his face in his arms, pulling the blanket further over his face out of shame, but his stubborn hair poked out at places.

He felt the bed shift from the weight of another person, the springs of the flimsy mattress groaning under them. A hand patted him gently on the head. "Hello, have you seen anyone lately? I'm looking for a certain person; you may have met him."

"No," the purple-haired samurai croaked, thorns of pain attacking his sensitive throat.

He could almost hear Kaito smile gently; _God_, that contagious, sweet smile he had. Gakupo had an instinct to look up and be hit with that smile, maybe even meet the lips of its owner. But, he was so miserable and heartbroken that he didn't have the strength-or spirit-to comply.

"Hmm . . . well then, do you know what he looks like? He has very silky, long purple hair, and the most _beautiful _crystal-blue eyes. Perhaps he may have crossed paths with you at some point? No-scratch that, you _surely _saw him! No one can look upon his well-sculpted face without remembering him," Kaito said, pulling the depressed samurai into a hug.

Gakupo looked up, realizing that his face was right in front of the bluenette's chest. Although he was far taller than his boyfriend, he was folded in on himself, and Kaito was sitting up straight.

Kaito beamed at the sight of his lover's tearful face. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying for so long, his cheeks slightly flushed. Despite this, he brushed the stray purple-locks of hair away from his eyes. "There he is!" he exclaimed, kissing him on the nose.

His lover buried his face in his chest, and he could feel a few extra tears seep through his t-shirt and onto his skin. ". . . I-I," Gakupo began, then coughed, choking on his own misery. "I h-haven't seen . . . him; I think you have the wrong person," he forced out of his mouth, his voice scratchy and contorted with agony.

He gently took his face in his hands, causing him to look up and put a hand on Kaito's arm, mimicking his display of tenderness. "Are you sure? I could've sworn I saw him come in here," he said, false confusion lacing his usually excited voice. "And, you look just like him . . ."

"Y-you . . . you w-win," he stuttered, his cerulean blue eyes looking empty.

Kaito was shocked by this; _Kamui Gakupo _surrendering to _his _cuteness? He hugged him tighter, kissing him softly on the temple. "Is there anything that would make you feel better? Like, I dunno, ice cream?"

His breath sounding like the hissing of an angry cat against him; _wow_, his condition was worse than he thought.

_Maybe . . . maybe the doctors were right; he might not ever be able to s-_

"Only," he cut himself off with a miserable cough, ". . . Only y-you like ice . . . c-cream."

Gakupo shivered against him, finally hugging him back and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Kaito placed his chin on top of his head, tracing circles along his muscular back, even though it was covered by blankets and bandages. "Eggplants?"

Gack looked up at him. He could remember an argument they once had:

_"Hey, Gack? Do you like eggplants?" he had asked with such an innocent and naive smile._

_ The samurai standing at the counter's eyes darkened, his hand releasing its grip on the glass of water it was holding on the smooth countertop. "Please, for the sake of _everything honorable_, never ask me that question again."_

_ "Why?"_

_ He walked over to the table he was sitting at and took hold of his shoulders. "Think about that question again."_

_ Kaito did, and he realised what he meant. "O-Oh . . . but seriously, not along those lines, do you _eat _eggplants?"_

_ Gakupo choked on his water, taking a moment to regain his breath and not spit it out everywhere __**(yes, I am aware of how inappropriate that sounds)**__. "No, I do not eat that _vegetable_."_

_ "Alright . . . wait, then what about-"_

_ "NO."_

He chuckled at the thought of the conversation, causing Gakupo to sigh in exasperation.

_That's never going to get old, is it, Kaito?_

"What about a movie? Or an anime? You've always like _Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid_, right?" Kaito suggested.

He looked up at him, the tip of his nose brushing his chin, causing his emotions to flare up. "V-Voltron."

He smiled; of all the animes they could watch, he chose _Voltron_? He could see the reason why; it had no opening that included vocals, and there was really no music in it that included _talking_, from what he could remember. "Which one?"

His lover pressed his forehead against his neck, his soft hair tickling Kaito a little bit. "The . . . th-the remake."

The bluenette kissed him affectionately on the head. "There are eight seasons of Voltron, and we both know that the ending is sad. Are you sure that you want to watch it?" He nodded against his skin. "Okay, then. Can you let me up so that I can go get it?"

Arms tightening around his waist answered his question.

"Gakupo, how am I supposed to go get the remote the TV if you don't let me up?" he coaxed, slipping one of his legs over the bed to support himself.

A quiet sob caught his attention.

"W-what am I . . . g-going to d-do?" he muttered, his breath warm and ragged against his skin. The bluenette ran a hand through long, well-cared-for, purple hair, trying to comfort him. "I . . . E-Everything hurts, Kai-Kaito," he sobbed, hiccuping from weeping so much.

He could feel his heart tearing to pieces, seeing him so vulnerable and hurting. "Shh," he shushed, rocking back and forth as he pet him on the head, smoothing his hair. "Let me see."

Gack hesitantly pulled the thick quilt away, revealing blood that was beginning to seep through the bandages around his neck, but the ones on his chest looked fine and untouched. Kaito frowned in dismay; they had warned him of this.

_"The bandages may need to be changed every hour, or so," the doctor told him, handing him a paper prescription and a roll of medical-gauze. "His chest should not bleed as much as his neck, especially if he talks. Just make sure that he doesn't talk too much, if at all. That car wreck . . ." the doctor leaned forward, whispering so that no one could hear, "That car wreck was_ bad_. If you ever need any help, just ask for , alright?" _**(EAT ME.)**

He stroked his hair softly, immediately aiming to calm him down. "Come on; we should change you out of those."

Just like him, Gack slipped one of his legs over the side of the bed, Kaito taking this as a message to stand up. He dragged himself up, still clinging to him, and kept the quilt around his shoulders; he didn't seem to give a damn about the fact that it trailed behind him on the floor. The bluenette turned around, making his way to the bathroom down the hall. Gakupo still had his arms around him, as if asking for guidance. When he did arrive at the bathroom, he had him sit down and inspected the damage.

Around that area of his adam's apple, blood pierced through the bandages.

Gakupo noticed his unnerved expression. "Th-that bad?"

Kaito bit his lip, wondering if he should tell him or not. ". . . Yes," he said after a great pause. Blocking the mirror above the sink, he dug in one of the few cabinets and grabbed the gauze, a bit of medicine-some that would need to be applied to his skin-and a towel to soak up some of the blood. "I'm going to warn you, this will not be painless in the slightest."

"I know."

"Would you like me to use something to numb your neck?"

He shook his head, still looking dejectedly at the floor.

"Okay, but if I hurt you, tell me," he advised, fiddling absently with the bandages. After a minimum of Gack stifling yelps and Kaito trying not to suffocate himself by holding his breath when he felt that he had failed, he was able to get the bandages around his neck off and in a trashcan. What he saw was . . . awful, to put it lightly. To be fair, the doctors had done all they could, and Gakupo _had_ stitches, it was just that the intensity of the injury was enough to make it to where it could still bleed, despite their efforts. He remembered how both of them reacted to being told the news about the injury . . . he was surprised that his purple-haired love was able to be so composed.

He wet the towel, gently dabbing onto the bloody areas. Gack flinched away from him at one point, but Kaito brushed some of his hair out of the way and continued to soak up as much of the blood possible. Once he pulled the now-crimson towel away, he inspected the injury. It looked painful-and he was sure that it was-and it was slightly red around the edges; the skin was irritated. Kaito knew that the most harmful damage was at his voice box, which is probably where it hurt the most.

Kaito quickly applied some of the medicine to help with the wound and then unrolled the gauze. "Hold still, please."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow, basically saying: _"Why _would _I?"_

He took this as a message to proceed with wrapping the bandages, slowly, around his neck. Not tight enough to hurt him, but definitely not something that could slip over his head if he wanted it to. Once he was done, he wrapped Gakupo in a big hug; Gack rested his head on his shoulder, returning the hug.

"I'm . . . s-sorry."

Kaito cocked his head to one side, still looking over his shoulder; he sank down to one leg, trying to match his height while he was sitting. "What do you mean?"

". . . F-for . . . putting y-you through . . . this," he said, tightening his arms around Kaito.

Kaito pulled away, still hugging Gack, but there noses were almost touching, now. "It's alright; I don't mind," he responded, his eyes softening. His purple-haired lover opened his mouth to deflect that, but he merely pressed their foreheads together-interrupting him. "Look at me, Gakupo."

His eyes shifted from looking down with guilt to Kaito's jawline, to his eyes.

"I love you, and you are not a burden to me-not in any way, shape, or form. I'll go to hell and back for you; all I ask in return is your honesty-and love, of course. Alright?"

"Alright."

Kaito connected there lips, only momentarily, but it still meant something. When they broke apart, he stood up, securing the blanket around Gakupo's shoulders. "Now, do you want to go watch some Voltron?"

Gack smile for the first time in days, standing up and wrapping his arms around him-again. "Of course, Kaito-kun."

* * *

Gomen-nasai! This is the first one-shot that I've ever written, and if you want it to have more chapters, PM me about it. Also, MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT: To those of you who have been reading Where Heroes Unite, it will be on hiatus until I can finish my other crossovers. I apologise, but it has become a struggle to keep that up along with the new crossover I've posted. Thank you for your support, and thank you for reading this. And no, I'm single as a Pringle and not ready to mingle, so this is the first romance fanfic that I have ever written, and I've never been in a relationship before. Do not PM me to ask me to talk to you on a dating website. It's annoying, and I am a child.


End file.
